REDEMPTION DEFROSTED
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Frost realizes the error of her ways and decides to redeem herself. She soon gets a chance to right her wrongs when she discovers all evil warriors of the realms trying to conquer them all forever...BUT AT WHAT COST?


Since I love the character of Frost(and enjoyed her fanfic "Absolved")and since I feel the creators spit on her by making her evil when she was better as a heroine(especially since they made her evil for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, which was a horrible game which disregarded the storyline), I decided to do two things.

The first was to disregard any Mortal Kombat games past the game of Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained, and the second was to make a good, long(albeit single chapter) fanfic of Frost that takes place after the events of that game and redeems her well. Enjoy, any and all Frost fans! Hope you like it!

I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Mortal Kombat. On with the story!

REDEMPTION DEFROSTED

It had been quite some time since anyone, hero or villain, had ever heard from or thought of Frost. She had initially been a student of Sub-Zero's, then tried and failed to become Grand Master herself, then been given an ice tomb, then recovered from it. She'd also got a case of delirium, and, on a mission to kill Sub-Zero, she saw him everywhere and killed many of the Lin Kuei. She got put in a sarcophagus tomb of ice to be cured of her dementia, and to answer for her crimes against the Lin Kuei.

However, unbeknownst to virtually everyone, Frost had recently been freed thanks to freak circumstance, as an impact of some kind broke off a sledge of wall which cracked the ice encasing her to pieces and freed her. However, she also was fortunate enough so her dementia wore off and she was back to normal. But she remembered quickly what had happened to her and why, and she realized how many she'd killed thinking they were Sub-Zero. And she remembered how she'd betrayed Sub-Zero, and soon came to find out all she'd done in pursuit of power and blind revenge. But she no longer wanted to kill Sub-Zero like she did before.

Because despite being left for dead, she knew of her sifu's forgiving personality, and thus that he thought she was truly dead and must have forgiven her. Coupling with that all she thought she would do but all she turned out to become, Frost was wracked with a degree of guilt and lots of shame. Her spirit and confidence were in shambles as she found a part of the Lin Kuei temple to hide in and try and meditate to escape the horrible feeling. But it did not help. Soon enough, she realized the only way out was to redeem herself. This was the only solution and the only way to make it so her master had not failed her after all, plus to atone for the way she killed all of the Lin Kuei members. "But how can I redeem myself?" Frost asked in her mind. "What can I do? What can I possibly do? And how will I ever be a heroine again, or anything other than an evil bitch, in the eyes of all other heroes of the realms? And especially in Sonya's case, knowing our unfriendly relationship, plus Sub-Zero's, knowing how I tried to betray him…"

Frost soon found out, however, by chance, that the reason she was freed was because of the aforementioned impact. And the reason for the aforementioned impact was that several evil warriors, all of the evil warriors of the realms, in fact, had snuck into the Lin Kuei temple in search of not the Dragon Medallion, but a different kind of amulet. One that contained virtually unlimited power and could help the villains conquer all of the realms. So, as Frost also found out by chance, the villains, no matter how much they may have hated, tolerated or liked each other, all joined forces so they could pull this off and live like tyrant kings and queens for an eternity. The future was in peril, and Frost immediately realized what she had to do. Although she found out that the heroes of the realms were meaning to put a stop to the villains as soon as they were able to get a chance, she would do it before them. All on her own.

"Yes…" Frost thought. "I have to get to where the villains are before they can cause too much damage and before the hero warriors reach them. It's my only hope to redeem myself and to right my wrongs…" Soon enough, she was able to figure out they were currently in Outworld, so she looked all about for some kind of portal machine, if there was one in this temple. She did find one, right at the end of it. "Ah…Sub-Zero must have had it put here in case the need for it should arise, and during the time I was frozen in that tomb…thank the Elder Gods." She went in through it, and made sure to keep going through it until she reached the entrance to Outworld.

This, ironically, was where her origins were. "Wow…I'm back in my old home now…" she thought to herself. "Ironic…I thought I'd never return here, but now I have in what is clearly the defining moment of whether or not I am a villain or a member of the Lin Kuei…" She soon saw where the villains were, and what they were doing. See, Shinnok, the top leader of them, had arranged that they attack Outworld first, and although the heroes would soon find this out and get going for Outworld, they already had begun laying waste to it. Shinnok's order was: "We are at last in Outworld! Let us destroy everything that symbolizes the old era in it to make way for our conquest, starting with this village!" They began unloading on it, and Frost, at full vitality now and ready to fight, quickly ran for it to put a stop to it all, or die trying. But was it possible she'd do BOTH? Was it? Or wasn't it?

In any case, she got there extremely fast, and in the meanwhile, we first look at Drahmin and Moloch, who were enjoying destruction sequence after destruction sequence as the villagers fled in terror and all began literally going up in flames. "Man, this is something else, isn't it?" asked Moloch. "It sure is!" Drahmin replied. "Absolute power and rule, and we get it right after terror, destruction, death and absolute conquest, victory and indulgence in that victory! It simply cannot get any better than that!" He threw his ball of flies at one of the nearby shops to infest it.

Suddenly, Drahmin saw Frost behind him, and she sank one of her ice daggers right into his heart. Drahmin screamed in agony as blood spilled out, going: "FROST? IT'S FROST, THE LIN KUEI NINJA! SHE MUST HAVE FOUND OUT SOMEHOW ABOUT THIS AND THEN COME TO TRY AND STOP US! AAAAAAARRRRRUUUGHHH!" and, once she pulled his heart out on her ice dagger, he knew he was done for. So he smacked her hard with his giant club hand, making her go: "OOOWWWWW!" as some blood flew out. Then he fell over as a corpse. Moloch noticed and yelled: "DRAHMIN!" Then he looked to Frost and shouted: "You killed him, you bitch!"

Frost replied: "Yeah, and now I do the same to you, asshole!" She leapt at Moloch, thus dodging the ball and chain he swung at her, then kicked him in the face. Although he landed a punch on her, saying: "That'll be the day, ice princess!", she managed to recover from the pain and damage and land devastating strikes into him. Afterwards, she froze him solid and told him: "Wrong! I'm putting you on ice!" She performed her fatality upon him after that, his guts, blood and bones going everywhere. "Two down, so many to go!" Frost thought. She noticed Moloch had dropped his ball and chain, so she put away her ice dagger and picked it up to use as one of her weapons.

The next few she would face were to be Hsu Hao and Tanya, who were currently trying to cause as much of a fire on the towns and villages as possible. "Man, look at them run, Tanya!" Hsu Hao shouted as he watched the villagers flee. "I know, it's all too simple a matter here." the reply from Tanya consisted of. "Not anymore!" they suddenly heard the voice of Frost say. They turned and both shouted: "FROST?" in unison. "That's me, motherfuckers!" Frost replied as she did her ice slide move to knock Hsu Hao down, froze Tanya solid with her ground freeze move and then pulled off Hsu Hao's chest implant with all her might. "ARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!" he yelled, but then, knowing he was done for, slashed Frost with his sun moon swords, making it so she was sliced open and bleeding more.

"You're next, Tanya!" Frost shouted as she ran over while Hsu Hao died. After she did a series of pummeling blows into Tanya, Tanya shot back: "Never! I'm icing you, Frost!" She hit her quite a bit, then nailed her with two fireballs. But Frost smacked her with the ball and chain, knocking her down. After that, she beat her until she was a mess of rotting, bloody meat. "Think the tables may have been turned, Tanya?" asked Frost before taking off to fight more of the evil warriors. Eventually, she found them. In the form of Kano, Mileena and Reiko. All three were causing even more destruction and terror than Hsu Hao and Tanya had been. Frost knew she'd of course have to destroy them quickly.

Kano was saying: "Hey, Mileena! Reiko! Think we should change the way we're tearing all these places down? I'm getting a little bored with just using my eye laser!" "If it suffices to get these guys to bow to us even faster, I'm up for it!" Mileena added. "Ditto!" Reiko told him. But Frost showed up and told them: "The only change around here will be the demise of all three of you!" "Think so, ice ninja bitch?" asked Kano. He blasted the ball and chain from her hand, a second later saying: "You're gonna have to do it without any weapons to help ya!" But Frost did a jump to kick Kano in the face and knock him down, then saw Mileena and Reiko come for her.

"Think you're tough enough to take all three of us at once?" asked Mileena. "We shall see about that, snowballs!" Reiko added on. Kano got up and cut Frost with his knife, then he punched her so Mileena could slash her using her sai daggers. While she bled and tried hard not to scream, though the pain made it difficult, Reiko kicked her in the stomach and said: "Ha! No matter what you've got, you'll never take all of us at the same time!" "Sure I will!" Frost said in a retort, and she took out her ice daggers, then cut Reiko's head clean off with a swift move of them both. Grabbing a hold of Mileena's own sai after dropping them, she stuck her through the belly. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mileena yelled, then she kicked Frost in the face before she fell over as a corpse on top of the corpse of Reiko.

"Just you and me now, Kano…" Frost stated as she kicked him in the balls, picked up her ice daggers and stabbed him in the hands. Kano clutched his balls in pain and Frost then finished him off by freezing him from head to toe, then pulling him until he broke in half. She tossed his top half aside and panted: "Dammit…I'm feeling like a thousand needles are in me…but I can't stop now. There's far too much at stake!" So now she went for where Meat, Sektor, Jarek, Kobra and Kira were at. She thought: "This is gonna be even harder than the last one, I can tell…"

Kobra was going: "Hey, this is boring! Why couldn't we do the bigger stuff?" "It was picked by our commanders who would do what, Kobra!" Kira reminded him. "Yeah! So deal with it, will you?" asked Jarek. "Surely it shouldn't make any difference as long as we succeed in the end!" Sektor pointed out. "Yeah, and we will succeed!" Meat stated. "Oh, no you won't!" Frost yelled as she pummeled Meat, then, after he landed a punch on her jaw, picked him up and used him as a shield when Sektor tried to slice her in two with his pulse blade. "Oh, shit!" Sektor exclaimed. "The bitch made me kill Meat!" Frost leapt in among the circle, and told them: "And I now kill the rest of you!" "Wrong, Frost!" Kobra shouted as he hit her with a fireball, but Frost stabbed him in the chest with an ice dagger, froze him solid and kicked him to pieces.

Kira suddenly sliced Frost down the spine with her dragon teeth, telling her: "Nice moves on Kobra and Meat. A shame you'll not make it past me despite that." "Ah, but I will!" Frost put forth as she kicked Kira in the jaw, did her ice slide move and then grabbed her own dragon teeth in order to stab her in the belly sides once she was knocked down. She flipped Kira over and did a gutting of her with those dragon teeth, too. And she kept them as weapons. "Feel gutted that I will always be too cool for you, Kira?" asked Frost. But now Sektor and Jarek were to be dealt with, the latter going: "Okay, now I'm really gonna see to it you die as slow and painful a death as possible!" "How dare you in get in our way like this!" Sektor shouted.

Jarek leapt at Frost and kicked her in the leg, but Frost kicked him in the balls and did a ground freeze move to turn him to solid ice. Then, when Sektor told her: "Farewell, femme fatale fuckhole!" and fired a missile her way, Frost pushed Jarek into its way and leapt right at Sektor. "NO!" Sektor shouted as his missile hit the frozen Jarek and blew him up. "I'd stop worrying about him, Sektor, and start worrying about me!" Frost snapped as she beat on him, then took a slash from his pulse blade and a punch from him before she grabbed that pulse blade and stuck him through with it. Then she froze him solid despite her pain and damage being worse now and broke him in half. "Did it!" she shouted. "But that still leaves quite a few…"

Indeed, it did. And the next bunch of foes Frost would be facing were none other than Mavado, Kabal, Baraka and Reptile. They were slicing through victims and throwing things down to the ground, but just after Mavado told the other two: "Baraka! Reptile! I'm going to need you to go deeper into this part of the place and claim some corpses for us to keep!" Frost showed up and told to Mavado: "Dream on, Mava-Dumb! The only corpses around here will be the four of you bastards, understand?" "Like hell!" Mavado replied as he and Kabal slashed her with their hookswords, but Frost then took out her ice daggers and stabbed Mavado in the neck, then she did the same to Kabal in the thigh. Just to be sure with Kabal, who hit her with a blast move while going: "Frost, you're deader than real frost in August!" she grabbed his hookswords after dropping her daggers from the blast and used them to halve him.

Turning to Reptile and Baraka, she spat: "Now for you two slimeballs!" "Oh, give it a fucking ressssssssst!" Reptile hissed. "Look at you!" Baraka laughed. "Your outfit's torn up! You barely have anything left! You're bleeding horribly and the damage done to you is even worse, as must be your pain! In fact…" He and Reptile ran at her, and Baraka showed his blades while they did so. "…you're in perfect carving position!" He swung his blades at Frost, slicing her open on her sides, legs and arms, and Reptile leapt on her, slashing at her with his claws. He hissed: "By the way, don't think we won't roassssssst you before carving and ssssssserving!" But Frost had a smart idea. She froze Baraka with her ground freeze move just before Reptile did his acid shower fatality, and then grabbed Reptile and held his mouth above Baraka, so it would all go onto him and melt him into nothingness. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Reptile exclaimed, and then Frost slammed him to the ground, stomped on his chest and took hold of his sword, chopping off his head with it while going: "Sorry, but that's just no way to get ahead in a fight, Reptile!"

Although she'd come extremely far, Frost was nevertheless severely damaged and had to stand still to catch her breath for a moment. Worse yet, her villainous adversaries were not going to be waiting, and, in fact, Motaro, Kintaro, Goro and Sheeva were now coming right for her. As soon as she saw them, she thought: "Oh, God…" Motaro blasted Frost with a zapping move from his tail, knocking her down, and said to her: "Well, hello there, little lady. Don't bother getting back up." "We'll just kill you outright here and now!" Sheeva added on. But when Motaro tried to impale Frost with his spear, she rolled out of the way and took it from him, then impaled him with it, ironically and fatally. Afterwards, Sheeva shouted: "How dare you!" and kicked Frost a good one. But Frost fought back and impaled Sheeva through the belly with Motaro's spear, just in time to jump up and pull it out as so to dodge Kintaro and Goro's punches.

"Stay back, big boys!" Frost told Goro and Kintaro as she pointed the spear at them. "You think a simple weapon like that is gonna scare us!" asked Goro as he picked her up and punched her with his extra two arms. But Frost stuck him through the neck while ignoring the pain caused by Goro's punches and retorted: "No, but I do think it's gonna kill you!" Blood a second later exploded from Goro's neck and he dropped her while falling over and dying. She told Kintaro: "Your turn, Kintar-Oaf!" "It's not a good idea to slight me like that, FRAUD-st!" Kintaro retorted. "It makes me real fucking mad, and when I get mad, people get murdered!"

So he charged at her, grabbed her by the leg and slammed her into the ground. Frost let out: "AAAAAAAAAAAAOOOWWWWFFFF!" "Not so cocky now, are you, snow slut?" Kintaro taunted her. "Guess you've finally run out of juice, huh?" "No way, no how!" Frost said at once while freezing Kintaro solid and leaping up to kick his head clean off of his shoulders. It hit a wall and broke into shards of ice. Afterwards, the rest of Kintaro's body fell forward, broke into many ice bits and no longer did anything but lie there and melt. "Did it…" panted Frost as she almost fell over. "No, Frost…" she thought as she forced herself to stand. "On your feet, and I mean NOW. Prove you're still worth a damn to the Lin Kuei…"

While she tried to move, though it proved difficult for obvious reasons, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn and Shinnok were watching from above, with Blaze, Noob Saibot and Rain at their sides. "Wow…just look at her go…" gaped Rain. "I know." Quan Chi agreed. "It's simply amazing to watch one foolish ice ninja femme fatale fight against such odds as that. But this will not make her destruction any less important, needed or wanted. Noob Saibot, Rain?" Blaze then put in: "Destroy her under my leadership." "It should be rather easy for the three of you, given her current condition." Shang Tsung pointed out. "Understood." Rain replied. So he, Blaze and Noob Saibot jumped down and went for Frost, who'd gotten back just enough steam to keep on going for a time.

"Man, this is excruciating…" Frost breathed. "But I can't stop now. I'm so close." "So close, and yet so far!" Blaze cackled as he hit her with a fireball. "And believe me, Frost, your death shall go way beyond excruciating." Frost fell over, burned a bit, and Noob and Rain came in to finish her off. "If you thought fire was painful, try water!" Rain told her. "Which, ironically, your powers come from the freezing of!" He tossed a water ball at her and knocked her over, but Frost then froze him and asked: "So does that mean I could use your powers against you with my own?" She got up, albeit agonizingly, and did her ice slide move to knock him down. "Looks like it!" she snapped, and took out an ice dagger to stab him in the throat, then cut off his head. Noob Saibot, who had been shocked at what Frost had proven capable of doing along with Blaze, and thus, like Blaze, had gone still and been unable to do anything but watch, now snapped out of it. Blaze did, too, and Noob snarled: "All right, Frost, it was cool, ha, ha, while it lasted, but it ends here and now! Get ready to share the Neatherrealm with me as my whore"!

But Frost ran in and stabbed at Noob Saibot with her ice daggers, while he punched her, kicked her and sliced at her with his sword. Despite the damage Frost took and how much more she bled, Noob Saibot was damaged more severely thanks to the fact she caught him unawares by running in and stabbing at him with all her might, as fast as she could, first. Worse yet, at least for Noob, anyway, Blaze tried to toast Frost while yelling: "Okay, sleet skank! You perish now! No questions asked!" But Frost held up Noob as the damage tortured his body and she did a squeezing of his balls, and his being used as a shield both protected her and had him burned up by the fatal barrage of flames from Blaze meant for her. "You were saying?" Frost mocked him.

"Dammit! How are you doing this?" Blaze asked as he tried to toast her again, but Frost leapt up over the attack. "That's for me to know, and you not to find out even while you're going to the grave!" Frost responded as she landed in front of Blaze. She then pointed Blaze's hands in the direction of his body just as he unleashed his next fatal fire attack, and although he wasn't yet killed by it thanks to his kind of powers, she finished him off by freezing him solid and literally beating him to pieces. "So, ice triumphs over fire, cold wins over heat. How about that?" gasped Frost after standing still for a bit, catching her breath and adjusting to the pain.

Suddenly, she felt her heart thumping against her ribs. Hard and loud. And she felt horrid pain in her limbs, plus in her guts. She was obviously going closer and closer to death's door, and the damage was not only that severe, but it was also obvious she was suffering from internal bleeding. "Dear lord…" she thought. "Not now…" Although she could tell her vitality was very badly depleted, she knew both that she still had some of it left, and that she didn't have to remain alive for much longer. "Just four more…" Frost thought. "The sorcerers, the emperor and the last of the fallen Elder Gods…" She did her best to get over the pain, bleeding and bodily harm done to her while thinking on: "Just have to kill the four of them, and I've saved the realms…"

No sooner did she finish this thought, though, than did a skull blast from Quan Chi hit her and knock her against a rock, though she managed to stay on her feet this time. "Well, Frost, we meet again, do we?" asked Quan Chi as he, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn and Shinnok walked over to her. "And we haven't forgotten how you helped take us down back when we were the Deadly Alliance, either!" Shang Tsung added. "But now, it is a whole different matter, and so fitting you should meet your end in Outworld, your birth place!" Shao Kahn jeered Frost with. "We admit we are impressed with how tenaciously and effectively you've fought." Shinnok conceded. "But it's all about to be for nothing now, for you are the only one left in our path to absolute conquest, and you are damaged beyond any recovery, out of breath, tired and virtually beaten. As well as done for." "That's what you think!" Frost yelled as she froze Quan Chi solid after running at the four of them and breaking off one of his broadswords. She sliced him in half, then, after Shang Tsung hit her with a fireball and told her: "Die like real ice dies under flame!" she stabbed him in the chest and fatally wounded him.

Once she pulled the broadsword out, she watched Shang Tsung's bleeding corpse fall next to Quan Chi's frozen halves and told him: "No, you will perish just like fire goes out when it gets frozen solid by ice, sorcerer! Two for you on you and Quan Chi, by the way!" The truly alarmed Shao Kahn and Shinnok now snapped out of it, and the latter told her: "By the fucking Neatherrealm, this can't be possible! I never knew you were this resilient, talented and utterly determined, Frost!" "Obviously, we're required to destroy you more than ever now, if we wish to conquer these realms!" "But you won't, because you die in the first one you tried to terrorize and conquer!" Frost spat while blood flowed from her mouth and soaked her mask.

"That's where you're wrong, woman!" Shao Kahn responded. "In your sorry, torn down condition, I could kill you with but a single blow, even without my powers, size and weapons!" He charged into Frost and hit her with his wrath hammer after knocking her off balance, telling her: "But that doesn't mean I won't still use them on you!" "AAAAARRRRRCCCCCKKKK…" Frost shouted as her body was wracked with agony and she struggled to get up. Shao Kahn did a lifting of his hammer above her and cackled: "Now, Frost, I send you to the Neatherrealm, where I'm sure all of our minions who you killed will be more than happy to return what you did to the lot of them a million-fold!" But Frost regained enough stamina, although only just, during his big gloat to roll out of the way of his hammer's blow. "WHAT?" Shao Kahn exploded. Frost got up and did her ice slide move to knock him down, then grabbed his hammer from his hands.

"You now get deprived of your weapons, Shao Kahn!" Frost shouted as she took out an ice dagger. She did a quick move to slice off Shao Kahn's balls, causing him to scream in pain and bleed horribly, then she added: "BOTH OF THEM." Afterwards, while a bewildered and paralyzed by said bewilderment Shinnok watched, she dropped the ice dagger and beat him with his hammer following a freezing move she did to turn him into a Shao Kahn shaped block of ice. She didn't stop until he was blood, guts and pieces of ice, of course. "NEXT?" she managed to force out of her lungs as soon as this was done, all while turning to face Shinnok with the wrath hammer in her hands. "I do believe that's me, Frost, but this is where it ends for you."

"Is that a fact?" Frost asked him with blatant cynicism in her voice. "But of course!" Shinnok replied. "After all, I am one of the Elder Gods even now, and thus would be far too powerful for you even if I did NOT have this amulet which allowed us the power to do whatever we pleased, including conquer the realms. And we will still do so, even as you have made it so only I will conquer them now. In a way, I have to thank you, Frost. You've made it so I will not have to share the power with anyone at all when once I've taken over all the realms at long last and once and for all. More for me, and it was all thanks to you destroying all who followed me, spending every last drop of energy you had. And all for nothing, as what drove you to do it just would not succeed, no matter your talent, bravery, endurance and determination." "Never…" Frost breathed out, though it proved difficult. "I am a heroine, a Lin Kuei warrior again, like I once was, and I will not stop until I've destroyed you, Shinnok, or died trying…" "Well, LIN KUEI WARRIOR HEROINE," Shinnok responded, "it would seem your only option is the latter one of those choices, given our positions, power levels and the state that you're in."

He then began to blast Frost with his magical, godlike powers and told her: "Though I do admit I will still enjoy killing you off while you struggle hopelessly to destroy me nonetheless." He did indeed seem to have her in his power and also seemed to have brought her mission to an agonizing end, but then he took sadistic pleasure in channeling all of his power into the amulet he held. He was a fool to do this, but would find out too late. Here's why. "Since you're very obviously done for by now," Shinnok said to her. "I've decided to put my power into the very amulet that got this whole thing started. And I used the same magical powers I've just finished torturing you with to make sure that, once I've killed you, this amulet will channel all of its vast power along with my own back into me. They will combine to make me more powerful than all of the other Elder Gods put together. And this amulet will join with me as I stand over your mess of a corpse and begin my ultimate conquest."

Frost was still alive and thus would not quit, determined to finish the job and complete her redemption, especially now that Shinnok would be much more vulnerable without the amulet he held. So she struggled to rise to her feet and wrenched from her throat: "That…will…not ever be…" Blood flowed from her and her costume was more torn than ever, and while Shinnok saw her trying to get up, he scoffed: "Honestly, Frost, face facts and give it up! You're done! You're bleeding like a carcass slitted in every place, you're damaged enough so the best of doctors could not possibly help you even if they were from all the realms and you're no more than five inches away from dying! You're on your last legs! Admit it! You have failed to stop me, even with your having come so close, and you know it!" "WRONG!" exploded Frost, who got back just enough strength and energy for one final attack move, which she meant to make count.

Shinnok then saw her do her slide attack move at him to knock him down once she got close enough, and dropped the amulet in the process. Now for why he was so foolish to do what he did. If Frost could fatally wound him and destroy the amulet, he'd lose all of his power and also die and go to the Neatherrealm, plus, with all the power contained in it, the way he made it happen, would make it so the amulet would be destroyed and lost as permanently as that power, and thus have it so that the villains would be permanently trapped in the Neatherrealm and this sort of thing, plus anything else they could do, would never happen again. And Frost was now in a perfect position to both fatally wound Shinnok and destroy the amulet, which she took very, very eagerly. Especially since it was an amulet, the Dragon Medallion she'd stolen from Sub-Zero, which made her needing to redeem herself to begin with. "So, you'll get your power back from this thing once you've killed me, huh?" Frost asked.

Then she kicked Shinnok in the balls, pulled him up and punched him. Without his power like was now in the amulet, Shinnok was vulnerable to Frost's attacks like any normal fighter in a battlefield would be. He yelled out in pain as her boot hit his balls and her fist hit his jaw. Then Frost, after stabbing Shinnok with an ice dagger she made in her free hand, and many times, for that matter, froze him solid and performed her ice fatality to destroy him, which was the last time she would use that fatality. Finally, Frost watched as the halves fell down, and turned to the huge amulet she now had in her hands. She yelled out: "WELL, WHAT IF A FUCKING KILL YOU FIRST AND DESTROY THIS THING, SHINNOK?"

With that, Frost froze the amulet solid to make it easier to break, and from the inside out, at that, and tossed it into the air. Then, after pulling back her fist and putting all that she had left into what would be her final action, she struck exactly when the amulet was in the right position and screamed out: "!" as she pulverized it completely. The power Shinnok had made go into it, along with the power of the amulet itself, then exploded right out of it, combining to fly right into Frost and complete the fatal damage that had been threatening to be dealt to her body. It did so easily, too. Frost then fell down onto the solid ground of the area she was in, and just then, as she lay there, in her final moments of life, all of the Mortal Kombat heroes showed up to put a stop to what they thought was the villains trying to destroy Outworld and then all the other realms for their conquest. The lot of them, which consisted of Sub-Zero, Sonya, Ermac, Kenshi, Cyrax, Jax, Jade, Sindel, Fujin, Li Mei, Kitana, Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Night Wolf and Raiden, had initially been able to discover where they'd need to go and found a way to get to Outworld, and the part of it the villains were attacking, at that, and finally made it there at this time, thinking there'd need to be much fighting done to stop them, especially with the power Shinnok had in the amulet they believed still to exist and which had been stolen from the Lin Kuei temple in Earthrealm.

But they quickly saw that all the villains were destroyed, and of all the non-normal inhabitants there, only Frost, bloodied, mortally wounded and just plain banged up, was at all alive, let alone conscious like she was, but barely. They quickly put out the fires and fixed up the damage with help from everyone's abilities and efforts, but then they ran to gather around Frost. "Wait a second…" Sonya said to the others. "If this is what it looks like, and I'm sure it is, then that means…" "That Frost here, despite having betrayed us once, must have put a stop to it all, without any of us knowing it whatsoever!" Sub-Zero nodded.

"Yeah…" Frost replied. "See, many thought I'd joined the villains after trying and failing to become Grand Master of the Lin Kuei…" she breathed out to Sub-Zero and the others. "But I actually wanted to fix myself, redeem myself, right my wrongs…so when I recovered from my dementia after breaking out of that ice tomb I was put in…I realized it was at a time when all of these evil warriors were intending to conquer the realms with the help of that amulet…and that, whether I survived it or not, which it doesn't…look like I'm gonna do…this was the best way to set things right…"

"Well, you succeeded, Frost." Scorpion told her. "We can tell. We've fixed up the damage they caused, and you managed to destroy them all, as well as their amulet. So this was not for nothing…and I should better than anyone what lengths you went, given I know what it's like to die…" Sub-Zero then held Frost's hand and said to her: "Well done, Frost. You saved all of the realms. You stopped the conquest of these villains practically before it even began, and made sure none of them would ever try to take over the realms with their evil again." "Then…I am not the least bit sorry I did this…" Frost replied to him, giving a small, weak smile through her bleeding pain. "Wait, guys…you're making this seem like she's going to die." Johnny Cage told them. "There must be some way we can help her. Come on, we can get back to the Lin Kuei temple and get her some medical treatment of some kind." "No, Johnny." Jade said. "As much as it pains me to admit to it, she's too far gone. Even for the most powerful kind of mystical aid we could find, and even if it weren't in another realm instead of this one."

"I'm sorry," Fujin replied, "but such a thing is out of the question." "No. I won't believe that." Liu Kang told them. "There has got to be something or other we can do." Kung Lao said, but Kenshi and Ermac then showed firmly Frost could not be saved. "We've used our telepathy." Kenshi told them. "We've realized she's beyond help." "We wish there was something we could do," Ermac added, "but it's been shown nothing can help her now." "It's official." Raiden added. "Why torture her in a vain attempt to save her, after all that she's done for us as well as all of the realms?" At last, everyone accepted that Frost was a goner, but at least she was a heroic goner who was successful in her attempt to right her wrongs and destroy the villains. "Frost…" Sub-Zero told her as a tear game out of his eye with the scar on it. "…whatever you became after we stopped the Deadly Alliance, I knew there was still some good in you, and I forgave you. What's more, you've made sure no evil will ever threaten the realms again."

"We commend you for this, Frost. We never thought you'd be seen again, with or without being a member of that evil team." Cyrax informed her. "And yet, here you have seen to all their destruction and the securing of the future." put in Sindel. "Congratulations, Frost." Li Mei said to her. "I don't know how you could have managed this, but the important thing is that, of course, you did manage it." "There are not words to describe what a true heroine you've become, nor what a true member of the Lin Kuei you've become." Sub-Zero added while he stroked her hand.

"Well, I'm…glad to see…what I hoped to do…worked…" let out Frost with part of what little breath she had left. "By the way, I'd like to add something, Frost, since these are your final moments…" Sonya told her. "As much as we disliked each other, and as much of a rivalry as we had back when we were on the same side, it's good to see where your true loyalties lie...and you have earned newfound respect from me for this…" "Quite…the ironic thing…to hear from you, isn't it, Sonya…?" asked Frost to her. "But I thank…you…and am sorry…I was such a bitch to you…" "That's nothing now that you've done this." Sonya replied, and Frost was glad to have reconciled with her in her final moments, and vice versa.

Sub-Zero then saw Frost turn to him and say: "And…Sub-Zero…sifu…I'm sorry for…my previous betrayal…" "Apology more than accepted, Frost…" he said, trying to fight back further tears, which came from the knowledge his student was just mere moments away from dying. "This more than atones for any of your sins of the past."

"I don't know what to say, for there are either no words or two many words." Sareena informed the dying Frost. "But you can be certain that from her, and from all of us, for that matter, they all laud you for what you've done, and how you've so thoroughly redeemed yourself like this." Jax stated firmly. "And may your spirit thus become one with the moon." Night Wolf told her softly. "Thank you…" Frost replied, in an even more weak, small tone of voice than before. Her heart could be heard beating quieter and quieter each second. At this point in her impeding death, she spoke what would lead into being her last words.

"As arrogant as I was and in a way still am, and as horrid a thing to do as stealing that Dragon Medallion from you was, Sub-Zero, I nevertheless had some degree of good in me, and it showed in the best way today. Whatever else I may be, I am a member of the Lin Kuei all the same, and one who has saved the realms and the future, as well as one who will die victorious and absolved. I want all of you to remember this of me, for the obvious reasons. And I wish it to be known to any who wish to know of me who may be seen in the future. But please, before I finally pass on, Sub-Zero, let me have the last pair of eyes I ever see be those of my sifu and teacher…"

Sub-Zero nodded, and, as the tears froze on his eyes, he made them meet those of his fallen, dying prodigy. Frost smiled and leaked out: "Thank you…I wish it could have been far different, maybe that we even could have been lovers, but even as it is too late for that now, I can at least depart from the land of the living on the best note, and the future can be certain for all who are innocent or heroic." "Oh, Frost…" Kitana breathed heavily. She shook her head and did her best not to cry, as she put her hand over her face and knew what was to come in just seconds now, much like the others knew it, as well.

Frost's last of sentences consisted of: "But with order restored and the realms eternally made safe, as well as all reconciliations and forgiving done and granted, what the future will hold shall be not spoken by tongue, but presented by fate…and with the way…my life went? From when I was found in those ice caves…by you, sifu…to the sacrifice…I made…today…I now realize it was always…my destiny…to start out…good…to turn insane and treacherous…for a time…and to become good once…more…with a final…future determining…redemptive act…I have now…made sure…that destiny…and the ensuring…of a promising future…is fulfilled…for I have, in this final battle...of my life…destroyed all evildoers…the ones trying to conquer…the realms…and myself…"

With that, Frost's heart finally stopped beating, and she finally stopped breathing, quietly closing her eyes forever and leaving behind only a torn up, beaten and bloody corpse. Sub-Zero held her hand up to his face and clutched it hard, shaking with grief and remorse at the death of his redeemed student. He then lay her hand down where her other hand was on her stomach and stood up, giving a salute subsequently. The other heroic warriors echoed his actions. After a long moment of silence, Raiden stated: "However she lived, she died the ultimate heroine. The Elder Gods, myself, Fujin and all the other ones, shall see to it her spirit joins the heavens above the Nexus, among the greatest warriors who have ever existed in any of them realms."

"Of course." Sub-Zero nodded. "Even I admit she is to be remembered for this." Sonya put in. Suddenly, the villagers all appeared around where they were, and as they gathered around and gave a firm salute for Frost themselves, one spoke for all of them. "Frost will never be at all forgotten for this, especially by us inhabitants, whom she has saved the lives and futures of. We must give her the best kind of funeral and memorial possible."

And so it would happen that way, for the next day, a funeral was held for Frost in the center of Outworld. Everyone attended it, warrior or otherwise(but especially the still living members of the Lin Kuei), and Frost's body was placed on an altar, where it was subsequently frozen and put into a coffin by Sub-Zero. Said coffin then got shut, and it was placed under the big base in the foot of the statue of Frost which symbolized her memorial. After that, the opening in the base of that statue was closed, and all did a bow as well as a salute for Frost. During all this, the spirit of Frost was watching her own funeral from above in the heavens, where she'd gotten an extremely special place in for her valiant final deed. It was the final symbolization of her redemption, and was all too fitting to be shown at a time like this.

Six weeks later, back in Earthrealm, specifically within the Lin Kuei temple, Sub-Zero, having finished training some new potential recruits he had gotten, decided to visit the memorial of Frost. He went there silently, and, remembering what she had said while she lay dying as a redeemed heroine about how it may have been different and the two may even have become lovers, he made a rose of ice with a heart in place of leaves under the rose itself on the stem. He then gently dropped it on Frost's memorial statue, shed a single tear out of his scarred eye and said to the statue as he looked up: "Even now, six weeks after you've died, I can't ignore the truth. I'm truly going to miss you, Frost. And I will always remember and love you…" Returning to the Lin Kuei temple after that, he did his best to switch his focus back to the here and now, but it proved anything but easy.

Suddenly, Frost's spirit appeared and told him: "Sifu! Please do not feel sad for me." "Frost?" he exclaimed. "Her soul, actually." Frost replied. "I came down here to let you know. As sad as you are I'm gone now, and as powerful a sacrifice as I made, it doesn't change the fact that you did not fail me. It felt like you did for a time, and it seemed that way, as well, but you nevertheless did not fail me after all, and this proves it. I also saw that ice rose you gave me, and it would have touched my heart if I still had one." "Oh, Frost…" Sub-Zero sighed with a heavy heart. "Come to me, sifu…" Frost told him, and, though he knew it was just her ghost, he did. She hugged him and vice versa, and they even went so far as to kiss. After a while, Sub-Zero noticed he'd been doing this a long time, but his eyes had closed.

When he opened them again, Frost's spirit had vanished. Realizing immediately she'd been brought back up to the heavens after giving him a bit of love time, he nodded and told her: "Farewell, Frost. You ended your life in the most selfless way imaginable, and your love to me, even in death…cannot begin to be described in how much meaning it has to me…" After this, he decided to meditate, just so he could escape the reality of Frost being truly gone for just a short while. Once in meditation, he could figuratively feel her otherwise cold self warming his own.

THE END

Man, was that heart wrenching or what? I hope you liked it, Frost fans! Please pour in your reviews for this!


End file.
